Unbound
by Earendil Eldar
Summary: Jack and Ianto both find freedom in restraint.


"Wrists ok?" Jack asked, gently pinching Ianto's fingers.

"Yeah. They're not tight," Ianto assured, rubbing his cheek against Jack's, searching for an earlobe to tug at with his teeth.

"Good," Jack murmured, "I like those long fingers pale. Blue's not quite your colour."

Ianto breathed a laugh. "Fingers are fine. Betting other things are a bit more turgid, though."

Jack snickered. "You are a bossy bottom," he said, nibbling Ianto's shoulder.

"You'd be bored otherwise," Ianto pointed out with a smirk.

"Oh no. I'm never bored where you're concerned, Ianto Jones," Jack said, catching a curled hair near Ianto's nipple and giving it a sharp pull. He answered Ianto's soft hiss with a hungry growl, making a trail of soft bites down Ianto's side.

All Ianto could do was shift his hips a bit to seek more contact. Of course, he wouldn't have had that leverage if Jack hadn't been too impatient to look for his ankle cuffs before rushing over as soon as Ianto had given the merest hint of interest when Jack mentioned finding the old manacles in a steamer trunk.

"Don't worry," Jack murmured against Ianto's thigh, "I'm gonna take care of you. You are so hot like this… wanting, needing… but all tied up and constrained." Jack punctuated his words with kisses across Ianto's stomach as he raked his fingertips up and down Ianto's sides.

For a moment, Ianto had a flashback to months earlier, when it was him lying on top of Jack on the floor of an old warehouse, a tranquilized pteranodon in a massive heap beside them. Except for the difference in their positions and state of dress, the situation was no different. Ianto had wanted Jack every bit as much then as he did now, but he was even more restrained then, hiding himself within a suit and suppressing almost violently the spark of desire ignited by Jack's pheromones, jawline, and proximity.

As Jack returned to Ianto's lips, Ianto decided that he might be shackled but there was definitely no more constraint. He thrust his hips upward against Jack's and rasped, "You're too right I'm needing!"

Jack crushed his mouth against Ianto's and ground down hard. "Does that feel good, Mr. Demanding?"

"You do know that I wasn't cuffed, you'd be on your back having the life shagged out of you at the moment?" Ianto countered.

"And you know that if I didn't love those baritone Welsh vowels so much, I'd have brought a gag along with the cuffs and clamps," Jack teased, sliding down Ianto's body and pushing his thighs apart.

"You're the one who never stops ta–ahhhhh! Bloody hell, yes!" It took all of Ianto's self-control not to thrust up into Jack's mouth, even though he knew Jack wouldn't be bothered if he did.

Within moments, Jack had Ianto trembling like a mobile on vibrate, writhing and whimpering and bordering on pleasure overload. Despite his earlier determination, Ianto was now fighting to hold back his release a little longer, Jack could tell by his gritted teeth and labored grunts, and Jack decided to reassert his control. He reached up, running a finger under the chain that connected the two clamps on Ianto's nipples and the same time gave a last swirl to the head of Ianto's cock. Ducking his head, Jack quickly sucked both of Ianto's balls into his mouth and tugged gently on the chain.

The clamps slipped off, Ianto cried out, and his cock erupted in streams over his stomach. He was still quivering and gasping from aftershocks when Jack sat up to admire his handiwork with a big grin on his face.

"Don't mind my big mouth so much now, do you?" he smirked.

Ianto barely had the energy to roll his eyes at Jack, and as it was he lacked the ability to demonstrate his opinion in more tactile ways, like pulling Jack in for a long snog. Then an idea came to him and Ianto shifted one leg over Jack's. He might not have use of his hands, but a year of salsa dance lessons with Lisa had shown Ianto just how dexterous he could be with his feet when he wanted to be.

Jack's gasp when Ianto's right foot brushed down his hard cock proved Ianto right. It didn't take much to have Jack in the same state Ianto had been in, utterly overworked with pleasure. Ianto knew it wouldn't take much more. He pressed the ball of his foot firmly against the underside of Jack's cock and clenched his toes at the same time as he maneuvered his other foot to stroke behind Jack's balls. Jack gave a jolt and a shout and came hard, finally toppling over on the bed beside Ianto, only just managing not to fall off the side.

"Didn't know you had a foot fetish," Ianto said after he'd managed to get his breath back.

"Wouldn't say I do, necessarily. No more than anything else, I mean. When I told you I like everything, I meant it," Jack shrugged, shifting to curl up to Ianto. "I take it since it was your idea that isn't one of those 'keep to yourself' fetishes?"

Ianto shrugged as much as he could with arms stretched up over his head. "Not exactly something I'd opt for otherwise, but it was what was available to me at the moment."

"Hmm. Yeah. You always were innovative," Jack said drowsily. "Thought you liked a cuddle after, too…?"

"I do," Ianto said.

"Then how come you're all… oh, sorry." Jack reached over and removed Ianto's blindfold. "Hang on, I'll get the key for the cuffs," Jack promised, levering himself up out of Ianto's bed to go find his coat to retrieve the key. A few minutes later, Jack came back, looking suspiciously guilty. "Um… where did you put the key?"

Ianto roused out of his doze. "Where did I put the key? What do you mean?"

"I mean, I… uh… can't find it. I put it in my coat pocket with the cuffs and clamps… and, uh, now I can't find it."

Ianto started to sit up in alarm, only to be pulled up short. "You've lost the keys to the handcuffs – at one in the morning – and I'm attached to my headboard?"

"I haven't necessarily lost the key," Jack said cautiously. "I just can't find it, at the moment."

"Jack…."

"Now, don't panic. I'll find it, I promise. It probably just fell out when I threw my coat off. You stay here, relax, everything's fine."

"Stay here, shall I?" Ianto asked archly.

"Uh… yeah. Sorry. Just… one second. Honest."

Ianto just shook his head. He knew he should have insisted on putting the key somewhere Jack could find it in a hurry in case something came up. Ianto rolled his wrists a bit and flexed his fingers. Naturally, he wouldn't start feeling the effects of being cuffed until Jack couldn't find the bloody key.

"Got it!" Jack cried from the lounge. "It was under your couch. See? Everything's fine," he said, climbing onto the bed and fiddling with the cuffs to find the keyhole. Jack carefully rubbed Ianto's wrists and kissed his palms as he released each hand.

"Yeah, it's fine, but if we're going to mess about locked things, I think we need to be a bit more careful about keys in future. What if there'd been an alien invasion or something and you'd had to run out and save the world, Jack?"

"I'd have got you free first, I'd never leave you stuck. Besides, I wouldn't be half as good at saving the world without you. I'll be more careful about the key next time. Maybe I'll put it on a chain and wear it or hang it on the bedpost."

"That's a good idea," Ianto agreed, reaching out to pull Jack close for a kiss. "Thanks for freeing me. In a few different ways."

"You're welcome," Jack smiled, wrapping his arms tightly around Ianto. "You free me, too. Even when you're the one tied up." After a year of being chained up on the Valiant, Jack wasn't entirely sure his appreciation for bondage games would rebound very well. When he'd found his old handcuffs earlier that night and thought first off of ringing Ianto, he decided to test his comfort level. From the time he walked into Ianto's flat, Jack hadn't once thought about those months of captivity. Ianto Jones proved a true balm to Jack's psyche, yet again.

Ianto hissed as his nipples pressed against Jack's chest. "Think I'll want a vest under my shirt tomorrow," Ianto muttered.

"Too rough?" Jack asked worriedly, glancing down at Ianto's chest.

Ianto kissed Jack's forehead and ran slightly tingling fingers through his hair. "Nah. I kinda like it. Every time I shift it'll be like a little memento, a little electric zing in my day."

"Hmm…. Good. I like the idea of you thinking about me all day. And, hey, if you want to try a real electric zing, we can always raid Owen's surgery for the TENS -"

"Let's work on being careful with keys before we bring electricity into it, Jack?"

"Oh, you can trust me with electricity way more than with physical keys. By the time I was getting around the galactic neighborhood, keys were all electronic. Even if I forgot the code, all I had to do with hotwire whatever it was."

"Jack?"

"Huh?"

"Be quiet and cuddle before I find a gag and cuff you to me?"

Instead of being chastened, Jack's eyes gleamed. "Promise?!"


End file.
